SALT!!!!!!!!!!!!
SALT!!!!!!!!! 'is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Transcript In the future, a wheelchair-bound Homer Simpson and a muscular Link armed with two bazookas escape from an exploding prison. HOMER: Wario's still in there! LINK: It's all SALT's fault! Don't worry, when we get to the time machine we can stop this all from happening! HOMER: But how? The time machine is lost! It was destroyed in outer space! LINK: Don't worry. Homer, we have to send your mind back in time to your young body so you can stop this post-apocalyptic nightmare! HOMER: Okay... but... LINK: Don't worry, I have the Triforce of Time. HOMER: You had that this ENTIRE time and you never used it? LINK: Um... yes. Link hands Homer the Triforce of Time, and Homer activates it, sending his mind all the way back into his old mind. In the present, at the X-Men's house, Homer is watching YouTube videos. HOMER: Time to check out this "SkyDoesMinecraft" thing everyone's talking about... Suddenly, Future Homer's mind is transported into Present Homer's mind. HOMER: AAAH! violently HOLY CRAAAAAAP!!!! shaking Wow, I can walk again! Homer gets up and runs around in circles. HOMER: I'VE SUCCESFULLY BEEN SENT BACK INTO MY YOUNG SELF!!! Homer runs out of the room and Wario and Waluigi exchange glances. WALUIGI: The heck's up with that guy? The next night, Homer is running laps around the house, as Waluigi is eating ice cream. WALUIGI: Hmm... this ice cream needs flavor... Waluigi suddenly jumps up. WALUIGI: I'VE GOT IT! Waluigi runs into the kitchen and grabs syrup, apple juice, lemonade, and tea, then runs back to his bowl of slowly-melting ice cream and pours all the crap onto it. DONKEY KONG: What are you eating? WALUIGI: It's a new ice cream topping! It's a cross between '''S'yrup, 'A'pple juice, 'L'emonade, and 'T'ea! I call it... Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island! DONKEY KONG: Uh... why not SALT? WALUIGI: Yay! SAAAAALT!!! Outside, Homer hears Waluigi's cheers. HOMER: Salt? gasps ''SALT!!!!!!!!' Homer runs into the house and punches Waluigi right in the face. HOMER: Don't eat it! WALUIGI: Why? HOMER: The SALT! It'll transform you! Transform you into an all-powerful, indestructible force of pure evil! WALUIGI: I don't care about that stupid crap, I want ice cream! HOMER: Nooo!!! Waluigi eats the SALT-covered ice cream quickly before Homer can interfere. The SALT causes a chain reaction which turns Waluigi into a floating, ugly thing... EVILUIGI! EVILUIGI: Raaaawr! HOMER: Too late... EVILUIGI: I am the all-powerful EVILUIGI! The SALT... it tells me... to DESTROY YOU! HOMER: Waluigi, don't listen to the SALT! EVILUIGI: Eviluigi must OBEY the SALT! HOMER: Oh crap! Homer flees as Eviluigi flies through the ceiling into space, and creates a tractor beam that sucks everything on Earth into space one-by-one. DONKEY KONG: Well that escalated quickly... sucked into space NOOO!!!! HOMER: Crap! Wario runs in. WARIO: I was drinking beer when my beer got sucked into the sky! HOMER: Yeah... we gotta fix that... WARIO: I know this guy, Olimar, who has a spaceship! Let's talk to him so we can go into space and get my beer back! BOWSER: It's like Super Mario Galaxy! WARIO: Where did you come from? BOWSER: I was just standing in the corner for most of this episode... observing my surroundings.. WARIO: So... uh... that's creepy... let's go! TO BE CONTINUED! Morals Putting salt on ice cream is gross. Category:TV Category:Episodes